Balto's death
by Canis Lupus6
Summary: Oneshot. A wolf pack that loathes Balto decides to finish him off.


**Yay! My first fic that's not Naruto!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Alaska winds wailed past a certain wolf that slowly walked through the open field. 'I've done so much.' The wolf thought. It stopped and looked up at the sky. Balto smiled at nothing in particular. Alaska was his place to be. He continued his path across the large field once more and looked around at nature's beauty. Balto stopped when he saw a large black figure in front of him. He tilted his head in wonder and took a few more steps closer. The figure leaped at him and pinned the wolf in the deep snow.

"So, you're that Balto kid eh?"

It asked.

"Who are you?"

Balto asked.

"I'm Silver. I'm just wondering, if you survived all of those events. Then can you survive this?"

Silver said as a pack of black wolves approached, all snarling. Silver backed away from Balto and he jumped to his four paws.

"Please, I don't want to fight you guys."

Balto said with worry.

"Oh, don't worry, we don't want a fight, we want you."

Silver said. One of the packs wolves stepped up.

"Scarlet, what are you doing?"

Silver growled at the packs member.

"He doesn't want a fight Silver. Let him be."

Scarlet said. Silver narrowed his eyes and took a few steps to Scarlet.

"You dare say that again and I swear, we're going to rip you and that Balto to pieces."

Silver said as the pack started to talk in excitement. Scarlet didn't flinch. Then another wolf stepped up.

"I say we start the fight right now before he makes a break for it!"

It said as one of the pack members pinned Balto to the ground. Silver grinned.

"Kill him."

He said as all of the wolves attacked at once, giving no time to dodge. Scarlet jumped in front of Balto and attacked Forest, his brother. Balto desperately looked around for a gap, but everything was happening at once. Five wolves crushed him as Scarlet fought Forest. Silver stood a distance away, enjoying the little fight that was happening. Balto struggled to breathe and attach at the same time. 'But why? We wolves don't usually attach each other, unless if they're from another pack!' Balto thought, and then it struck him. 'Every pack is after me! Just for doing all of those…those things with the humans!' Balto thought and jumped out of the jumble, running as fast as he could away from the pack.

"Get that wolf!"

Silver hollered as his pack bounded after Balto. Balto jumped over logs and raced across iced lakes and ponds. The open field soon turned into an extremely thick forest full of evergreen trees and small ponds that were now ice. Balto tripped over a log and rolled violently down a small hill. Balto then hit an evergreens trunk and fell over. Lavender, one of the pack members approached Balto.

"Fool."

Lavender said. Balto sprung up and launched himself at Lavender who quickly jumped back and snarled.

"Smart move Blato."

Lavender teased, saying his name incorrectly.

"It's Balto."

Balto said angrily at the rude comment. Then Fuchsia, another pack member jumped into Balto. Balto was pinned to the ground for the third time and he looked up at the wolf.

"Hello Balto, it's about time you finally die."

Fuchsia said with a grin and bit Balto on the back of his neck. Balto yelped in pain and tossed Fuchsia off of his body and raced away from the two.

"Lets get him."

Lavender said and started running with Fuchsia trailing behind. Balto ran through the dense forest, hoping to find his goose friend Boris. Then a wolf jumped in front of his path and Balto turned in a different direction. Then another wolf jumped out of the bushes and in his way. It was like a living nightmare. Balto was soon surrounded by the wolves and he looked around desperately for any sign of Scarlet.

"Boris!"

Balto called blindly. The wolves stopped snarling and looked at each other. They all soon started laughing.

"Is this Boris that silly goose?? We killed him _long _ago!"

A wolf said with a grin.

"Yeah, I remember him calling for Balto before he died."

Another said. Balto sat on the snowy ground and growled.

"You what?"

He said angrily.

"Oh, do you miss your little goose???"

A wolf teased and the pack hollered in laugher again. They then stopped laughing and closed in on Balto.

"Okay wolf, if you want that goose so badly, then why don't you die and go join him up in the sky."

Forest said, coat stained with Scarlets blood. Balto snapped at Forest and jumped back, bumping into Fuchsia. Forest growled as he whipped away the blood on his bit nose with his paw. Fuchsia grabbed Balto by the back of his neck and tossed him to the bottom of an evergreen. The pack closed in on him again.

"So, any last words?"

Lavender said as he raised his paw, showing sharp claws. Balto swallowed hard, loosing all of his confidence.

"N-no…I don't…"

Balto whispered. Lavender grinned and swiped his paw, scratching Balto across his neck. Balto didn't die, they knew that and they finished him off with a full pack attack. (Hey, that rhymes.)

Balto lay in the blood stained snow helplessly. His body was loosing blood quickly as he slowly blinked. A single tear ran down his cheek as he closed his eyes for a minute and then opened them again slowly. He looked up into the sky, seeing many colors. It wasn't real. The sky wasn't dashed with all the colors of the rainbow in Alaska or anywhere else. He chuckled to himself.

"I'm coming Boris."

Balto whispered to the sky and closed his eyes again, but this time never opening them again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jenna looked at Doc in disbelief.

"He's what?"

She finally said after ten full minutes.

"I said, Balto has died of a wolf pack ambush."

Doc said sadly. Jenna sat on the ground and sighed.

"I thought he would survive anything that would come through."

She whispered to herself.

"Boris has died also."

Doc continued. Then Star walked up.

"Whoa, you are saying that Balto, the wolf, has _died_?"

He asked, sitting next to Jenna. Doc nodded slowly.

"That can't be true!"

He said.

"Balto's like, invincible!"

Star said.

"Not everyone's invincible Star."

Doc said and stood up.

"Well, master calls. See ya two later."

He said and trotted off. Jenna sat on the ground for a while and started to cry quietly.

"It's okay Jenna."

Star said.

"No Star. Balto's the one who did all of those things for Nome."

Jenna said.

"Not everything."

Star said. Jenna sighed and looked up into the sky as the stars shined brightly. She stood up and walked back to her proper sleeping area and went to sleep. Star looked up into the sky.

"I hope you're happy now Balto."

He said and walked away from his seating space.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sad. I couldn't remember much of the names, so I had to go on the internet on my Ipod touch and look them up. Well, tell me what you think! Balto rocks and I just decided to do some tragedy to him. Don't call me mean; I'm not saying that he sucks! :(**


End file.
